User blog:Markk4518/ omega citadel From Ashes Extended Cut Leviathan dlc in Mass Effect Trilogy
The PS3 version will include ME 1's "Bring Down the Sky," both on-disc and on PSN. ME 2 will include "Cerberus Network," "Kasumi," "Overlord," and "Lair of the Shadow Broker."] The Mass Effect Trilogy will include all three games, but what about the downloadable content? The series has seen a ton of additions post launch, and digging around on the Mass Effect website will show you the platform specific DLC you can expect with each collection. On the PC side, Mass Effect's "Bring Down the Sky," and "Pinnacle Station" will be included on the disc. Mass Effect 2's "Cerberus Network" will be included, and that features "Zaeed - The Price of Revenge," "The Firewalker Pack," Cerberus Assault Gear, Arc Projector heavy weapon, and Normany Crash site missions. For Mass Effect 3, there will only be the online pass included for the co-op multiplayer. With the Xbox 360 version, only the "Cerberus Network" content and the online pass will be included. The rest of the DLC will have to be bought through Xbox Live. No word on what the PlayStation 3 version will include, but we now know that both the Trilogy and the original Mass Effect for PSN will be out on December 4. The Xbox 360 and PC versions of the Trilogy will be out on November 6, and all versions will cost $59.99. got the Mass Effect Trilogy on PS3 (UPC 014633198065) for Christmas. This came with some DLC content included, but it seems there's still a lot I don't have. The remaining DLC is a little bit confusing, as it seems some items can be bought either individually or as part of certain bundles. So, I'd like to know what is the minimum number of purchases I would need to make to fully complete my Mass Effect Trilogy collection with all DLC? Bioware has confirmed that its Mass Effect Trilogy bundle will include some DLC, but how much will depend on which platform you buy it on. According to Eurogamer, PC gamers will be getting the best deal in terms of included DLC, while it still isn't clear exactly what PS3 players will receive. PC copies of Mass Effect Trilogy will apparently come with Mass Effect's Bring Down the Sky and Pinnacle Station add-ons included free of charge, alongside Mass Effect 2's Cerberus Network DLC which unlocks the squadmate Zaeed as well as extra missions and weapons. The PC version will also get Mass Effect 3's online pass. The Xbox 360 version meanwhile won't come with any of the original Mass Effect DLC, but will get both Mass Effect 2's Cerberus Network content and also the final game's online pass. In terms of what PS3 players should expect, Bioware has apparently refused to divulge exactly what will be included on-disc but promised that more info would be coming "soon". In addition, the game's release date has also been tweaked; it's now being released in America on November 6 for Xbox 360 and PC, while the date for the PS3 version is still "TBA". No release information for territories outside of America has been announced Category:Blog posts